


“Why did I have to fall for you?”

by Moonsstars



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marauders - Fandom, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Multi, Teacher Remus, i know there are too many OC’s but it’s 1am and I’m bored, jily, student sirius, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsstars/pseuds/Moonsstars
Summary: Warning!: There might be mention of abuse, fluff or blood.Hey y’all!So basically this is just a try-out for Ao3 and my help for boredom at 1am. I don’t know how far I’ll make this fic but I’ll sure try to make it as long as possible! :)
Relationships: Dorcas Meadows/Original Character, James Potter/Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon/Origanal Characters, Peter Pettigrew/Mary McDonald, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	“Why did I have to fall for you?”

Sirius walked trough the halls of Hogwarts high school. His backpack heavy on his back with this books from that day and his laptop in the extra pocket.  
He smiled as he walked to his locker. Some younger students laughed around happily as Sirius let out a sigh. Thinking back about that time. The time we’re he was so carefree and the time were he didn’t have to study all to time to pass his exams to go to university. 

“Sirius! Mate!”

Sirius got shot out of his daydream by his best friend, James. The two of them had been inseparable since day one and they had lived together for over a year now! 

“Hya Prongsie!” 

Called Sirius back as the two of them hugged each other. 

“You eating at home? You know Lily is coming and we’re eating spaghetti.” 

James said.  
Sirius smiled. Lily, his other best friend had been dating James for a while now. She used to hate him, really, but “apparently Potter isn’t that bad after all.” 

“Yeah I’m eating home.”  
Sirius laughed as he closed his locker, packed his backpack with extra books for the coming evening. 

As the two of them walked trough the large cafeteria were more students were talking and laughing and studying.  
“JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER!”  
James and Sirius turned around to see Miss. McGonagall walk to their direction as fast as she could. James turned slight red as he looked at her.  
“Come to my office right now.”  
The women said as James sighed. 

Sirius laughed.  
“I’ll see you around mate. Gooood luck.” 

Before James could hit him Sirius had ran away, running trough the big grounds as he looked back.

The sound of falling books mixed itself with the headache Sirius got as he fell himself hit the ground.  
Someone was muttering apologies as the person helped Sirius sit up. 

Sirius opened his eyes and rubbed his head, feeling a new bruise on his forehead. 

“Ouch man look out next time.” 

He said as he looked at the person who had ran him over.


End file.
